Grojband: Write me a love letter!
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Corney feat larrie SUPER FLUFF ONE SHOTs! Kin and Kon make up fake valentines day cards. With them now 'thinking' the other likes them back they act all lovey But when they fight out what will happen? And later they go for a valentines Sunset date but find a shocking pair. Carrie and Larry. and Larry grabbed her arm! With Carrie gettting suspious whjat will hapen? READ!


One day Kin and Kon we're in Coreys garage. corey was upstairs having a shower and Kin had a evil plan to bring him and laney together. Kin and Kon we're going to make FAKE valentines day cards for them in hopes that they would then confess.

Laney then arrived at the garage, wearing the same outfit she wore at the cake gig, and a yellow bow-barrette in her hair. Seeing Kin and Kon giving her innocent smiles that creep her out a bit. "What are you guys smiling about?" she asked, curiously.  
>Kin smirked and so did Kon. They both said '' Oh nothing!'' Kin then noticed Laney dressed up and thought of somthing. Kin then walked to Laney and said '' Dressed up for any reason? In meaning Corey?'' Laney starred at Kin.<p>

"Kin, it's Valentine's Day. It's kinda what girls do... I'm not trying to impress Corey... So why can't I wear a dress?" she lied as she rolled her eyes, though she was lightly blushing from him being right about dressing up for Corey.  
>Kin gave her a I know your lying look. Kin smirked as he said '' Is that so? We'll anyways Corey gave me this valentines day card to give to you!'' Kin smirked as he passed the card to Laney. as Laney read it she couldn't believe it!<p>

On the card, it read: "This card is for the cutest and prettiest bassist in my band: Lanes. Be at Peaceville Park, and I'll meet you there shortly! Love, Corey." Laney literally squealed in excitement as she fell onto the couch in a dazed state.  
>Meanwhile.. Corey just came out of the bath room wearing his clothes missing his beanie as having wet hair. Kon gave Corey a card just like Laneys. Corey then walked down and sat on the groj-couch next to Laney. He smiled at Laney causing Laney to blush.<p>

"Uh, hehe, h-hey Core!" Laney greeted, awkwardly. Smiling a shy and nervous smile at him as she then noticed that his beanie wasn't on, and that his hair was soaked. Thinking that he looked cute without his beanie, but immediately snapped out of her trance as she saw him.  
>Corey lightly blushed at Laney since he knew about her ''card''. Corey smiled and moved right up to Laney. Corey then broke the silence by saying '' So Lanes what do you wanna do before we head to the park?'' Laney was deep in gaze at his cute wet blue hair. She really wanted to pet it and feel it through her fingers. But she didn't know if she should.<p>

After a second, Laney shrugged off her thoughts as she then said, "Your hair looks c-cute when wet and without the beanie," and slowly brought her hand out to run it through his locks. She blushed harder as her hand was now wet, looked back at Corey with a smirk.  
>Corey's light blush became a full on dark red blush. Corey felt her soft warm hand in his hair. Corey then smirked as a idea popped into his hair. He got up and came back to where he was with a beanie in his hand. He then placed the beanie on Laneys head and said '' And you look cute with the beanie on!'' Laney blushed.<p>

Laney playfully pulled the beanie down so that it was covering her eyes, "Where am I? I can't see 'cause there's a fuzzy beanie in my face," Laney joked as she started walking around the garage, but then suddenly bumped into the couch, landing on top of Corey's lap, but didn't take the beanie off still  
>As Laney tried to get up she tripped on the side of the couch and fell pushing the beanie off and Corey onto the floor trying to stop herself falling. Suddenly they looked at each other. Corey was now right on top of Laney and there noses we're touching. They both blushed full body blushs.<p>

"S-Sorry, Lanes!" Corey apologized as he got off of Laney, reaching his hand out to her for her to grab, which she did and he pulled her back to her feet. Looking back at Laney, seeing that the beanie had made a few strands of her hair stick out of it's place. "Hm, my turn!" he said while reaching a hand out  
>Corey pushed the strands of hair back into place. His hand then moved to Laneys cheek and stayed there. Corey started starring into Laneys eyes. Laney gazed into his eyes to. Then Kin and Kon came in.<p>

Corey backed away from Laney shyly and looked over at the twins. Cursing underneath his breath for not kissing her earlier. "Hey, guys! Whats up?" he asked with his usual enthusiasm, hoping they wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks.  
>But the cheeky twins beginning themselfs just walked away smirking. Kin and Kon smirked because it looked like there plan that WOULd work worked! Laney then sat down on the groj-couch. Corey then sat down next to her.<p>

"Those twins are weird..." Laney sighed out as she looked at Corey with her usual signature smile. Hesitantly resting her head on his shoulder, letting out a fake yawn as she started to try act cute for Corey. Pretending to shiver, just to get cuddled more. (This is so cute )  
>Corey seeing Laney shiver but knew it was fake but went along with it just to get close to her. Corey then wrapped his arm around Laney as he said '' I'll keep you warm!'' Laney then looked up at Corey and Corey looked down at her. Corey was thinking: Should I? Can I? Life is hard!<p>

Laney, as if she was reading his mind, quickly kissed his cheek, just to tease him as she looked away from him. Not saying anything as she sneaked a few glances at him.  
>Corey smirked and thought she has given me a card! and done that! Here gos nothing! Corey grabbed Laney and pulled her close. Coreys nose was now touching hers. But for some reason he stopped there and just gazed into her eyes.<p>

After a few seconds of trying to keep her patience while gazing into his eyes, Laney finally let it out as she shoved her lips onto Corey's, her heart feeling like it was about to die of too much love, her hands resting onto his shoulders.  
>Corey embraced it and closed his eyes as he put his arms around her. When they pulled apart Corey looked at Laney and said '' Wowwww I mean we I mean..'' Corey couldn't speek and just plopped onto the couch with his cutest grin. Laney then sat down next to him blushing.<p>

"Look's like Core-Core's just going let his Lane-Lane tease him~" she teased as she put her arms behind her head while looking over at Corey with an irresistible smirk, though she was finding it cute from how he just sat on the couch doing nothing but smile.  
>Corey then smirked at Laney as he said '' Oh you think I'll let you get away with it? I don't think so!'' He then playfully grabbed Laney and hugged her tight like a teddy bear then started tickling her. Laney and Corey started laughing so hard. Corey kept tickling her over and over.<p>

Laney started squirming in Corey's arms as she started to lose her breath, causing her to try and pin Corey's arms away from her, which after a few minutes, she finally did. Breathing heavily while looking over at Corey, before she suddenly collapsed onto him, causing her to let go of his hands. "Core... No more... cuddles for you..." she said inbetween big breaths.  
>Corey held up the breathing hard Laney in his warms and said '' Oh no! Are you okay! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...''' Laney then said '' Its ok just please be more gentle!'' Corey then nodded. 1 hour later they headed to the park...<p>

As they walked through the park, Corey held onto Laney's hand and started thinking about taking her to a spot in the park that he thought was romantic. "You wanna go somewhere cute and romantic~?" he asked, gazing into her emerald-green eyes.  
>Laney nodded and they started heading to a cute place. Two tall trees leaning against each other on a hill top over watching the beautiful sunset. Corey then sat down and Laney sat down and leaned against him. Lost in the colours of the sunset.<p>

After a few minutes of gazing at the sunset, Corey looked over at Laney but was then lost in her eyes as they were reflecting the sun in them. Gently grabbing her cheek, and said, "Your eyes look so cute under the sun,"  
>Laney automatically started blushing deep full body red. Corey looked into Laneys eyes and Corey did the same. After a phew secound of gazing they leaned closer and closer. Corey felt Laneys warm breathe on his face. There lips we're so close now!<p>

Finally, Corey had his lips on Laney's, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. Pulling her closer to him as he felt the rays of the sunset disappear. After a minute, he pulled away from her, "I love you, Laney."  
>'' I love you to Core!'' Laney said to Corey as she leaned against him. Suddeny they heard a noice. A voice from the dark said '' Well well what do we have here?'' Then another voice said '' I don't know a couple grojnerds?''<p>

Corey and Laney looked behind them as they then saw Carrie and Larry from The Newmans, "What do you want, Grossmans~?" Corey teased as he glared evilly at Carrie, since he hated her more than Larry. Sticking his tongue out at her  
>Carrie then said back '' None of your beeswax Riffen!'' Laney rolled her eyes at this. Corey then noticed Carrie and Larry we're holding hands. Corey then smirked as a thought had popped into his head. Carrie then said to Corey '' What are you smirking for?''<p>

"I'm smirking 'cause you two seem to be holding hands and Larry's just staring at you instead o being mad at me and Lanes," he said to her with a even more cheekier smirk, making Carrie blush a deep red.  
>Carrie then looked at Larry to see he was starring at her. She then asked with confusion in her voice '' Larry why are you holding my hand? and why are you starring at me like that?'' Larry then broke out of his trance.<p>

"U-Uh, no I was looking at something e-else..." he lied, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly, whistling as if nothing had happened but knew Carrie wasn't going to let him go so easily  
>Carrie then looked at him as she said '' That still doesn't explain why you we're secretly holding my hand! Explain now!'' Larrys blush deepened at what she said. Larry then thought ''' I am so shjy! I could never tell her how I really feel! I am just a nerd! As if she'd ever like me!<p>

After a few seconds of trying to think up of an excuse he said, "Uh, I was a b-bit scared of the spider-web that w-was over there, by that t-tree..?" he lied at her, pointing over to a random tree that was far away  
>Carrie then crossed her arms and death stared at Larry as she said to him '' Your not scared of spiders! Yesterday you saved Konnie from one with your bare hands! Stop lying Larry I've had enough of your fake excuses I'm leaving!'' With that Carrie started angerily walking away but Larry grabbed her arm and said '' Wait Care!''<p>

Larry sighed in defeat as he gently directed her to a spot that was away from Corey and Laney. "C-Carr, I'm sorry that I have been lying, I just didn't want you to know why I was holding your soft hand and looking at your pretty face..." he admitted, looking away from her in complete shame, but was hoping she would calm down a bit.  
>Carrie immeditatly calmed down. She smiled but being her oblivious self didn't get it yet. She then said '' I'm pretty? Go on?''' Carrie smiled as she sat next to Larry on the grass. A fire flie passed by as Larry was about to confess somthing he had never confessed to anyone before.<p>

Not knowing how to put it in words, Larry looked over at her and quickly kissed her cheek, looking away quickly as all he could hear was silence and felt a tear try to escape his eyelid. But immediately wiped it away, and slowly brought his gaze back to Carrie.  
>He then saw Carries love struck state. A smile began to creep mup on his face. Carrie started blushing. She then turned to Larry and smirked. '' So how long have you been keeping this secret from me?'' Now it was Larrys turn to blush.<p>

"Uh... Ever since we met each other, back when we were in kindergarden...?" Larry said to her, wrapping his arm around her and bopping her nose playfully. "And it's because of the nose boops, noogies, and you pretty face~!" he teased her, "How long have you liked me?"  
>Carrie just smirked even more at Larry. Larry just looked confused. Carrie then said '' Come here you!'' As she said that she grabbed him and moved him close. Carrie then kissed Larry on the lips. Larry and Carrie felt themselfs in pure bliss as there lips touched for the first time. As Carrie felt his warm lips on hers she closed her eyes wanting this to never end!<p>

As they were kissing, Corey and Laney just smirked at them, but Corey then got the idea of interrupting them, like they did with he and Laney. "Ooh~! Look's like we got two lovebirds eating their faces off~!" Corey yelled, which made Laney struggle to hold in her laughter, since it was funny to her.  
>Carrie who doesn't have much pashents just walked over to Corey and hit him in the face making him fall on the ground. Before you know it Laney is holding back a trying to kill Carrie and Larry is TRYING to hold back the strong trying to kill Corey! Then they stopped as a magical from nowhere garage door came down. The ENd<p> 


End file.
